


Just a Taste

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Light Smut, M/M, Peter Parker is a Mess, Vampire Bites, Vampire Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley is a vampire. What happens when peter finds out?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Just a Taste

Peter and Harley were making out in the room when Peter first found out. Harley and Peter kissed Harley as he pushed him onto the bed. Peter ran his hand down Harley’s side as Harley let out a moan and let Peter have access to his mouth as the two continued to kiss. This was normally about where they would stop but today when Harley went to move away, Peter pulled him closer. 

“Don’t go,” Peter begged against his lips. Harley looked into his boyfriend’s eyes and moved back to kissing the younger boy. Harley knew he had been craving to have more than just a few kisses, but he was scared about hurting Peter. He kissed along the boy’s jaw as he got closer to his neck. Peter let out a moan as Harley licked his neck before he kissed it. Peter was pressed to him as he did that and Harley couldn’t help with the heat and his mind being clouded. He bit Peter and the taste of metal past through his mouth. Harley moved away looking in horror as he saw the younger boy was surprised and the two marks on his neck told Harley what he needs to know. Harley ran off to the bathroom feeling bad that he had bit his boyfriend. Harley cleans up as he tried to breathe. Not that it would matter when you are dead. 

“Harley,” Peter asked through the door. Harley opened the door to see Peter looking confused. 

“I guess we need to talk,” Harley said. 

“Yeah,” Peter said. Harley grabbed a washcloth as he wiped up Peter’s neck.

“Does it hurt?” Harley asked. 

“I didn’t even realize that you pierced my skin, but that is probably because of my healing,” Peter said. Harley still looked at him worried. “You didn’t get my powers?” 

“I don’t think so,” Harley said though he would have to test later because that would not be something that Tony would take well.

“How long?” Peter asked.

“My whole life,” Harley said. 

“So Tony knows,” Peter said. Harley nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Most people wouldn’t believe me if I said I was a vampire,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he looked at Harley. “I’m sorry that I bit you. I didn’t mean to, I just…”

“It’s okay,” Peter said. “If my powers don’t mess with you than I don’t see a problem.” 

“I shouldn’t have…” Harley said but Peter was kissing him. He pulled Peter close as Harley felt Peter run his hand down his chest. They pulled apart and Peter looked at him.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Harley said. Peter smiled. 

“You won’t hurt me,” Peter said as he tilted his head. Harley looked at him confused. “I trust you.” Harley leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. Peter seemed confused. He pulled away. “I thought…” 

“I didn’t mean to bite you. I was turned on and you were so tempting and it just happened,” Harley said. Peter started blushing.

“I thought you felt bad for not asking. I didn’t know you didn’t mean to,” Peter said. Harley smiled.

“Peter, I would never have done that to you. I just got so turned on by you that it accidentally happened. I would have never asked that of you,” Harley said. Peter nodded feeling bad for assuming.

“So I guess we can’t…” Peter tried to figure out how to finish his sentence.

“We can but we need to be careful,” Harley said as he looked at his boyfriend glad that he was with Peter. Peter seemed concerned again.

“What if my powers affect you?” Peter asked.

“Than we will figure that out when we get there,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he leads Harley back to his room. He laid back down with Harley over him. 

“If you bit me again don’t run,” Peter said. Harley nodded as he leaned down and kissed Peter. The two kissed for a bit as Harley felt Peter pulling him closer. Harley moved down his jawline. Peter let out little noises that turned Harley on. When he got to his neck, Harley froze. Peter muttered “it will be alright,” over and over. Harley kissed the other boy’s next as the younger boy pulled at his hair. Harley felt his teeth pierce Peter’s skin as he felt him heavy against him. 

“Don’t stop,” Peter said. Harley pulled away and licked Peter’s skin as he smiled.

“You are gorgeous when you are like this,” Harley said. Peter looked at him with his cheeks pink. 

“Harley please,” Peter said as Harley moved back to kiss Peter. When Peter kissed him this time he could taste the blood on his lips. Peter’s blood. 

~

The boys woke in each other’s arms the next morning. Peter smiled at Harley as his boyfriend kissed his forehead. 

“We should make sure you didn’t get my powers before Tony finds out and we get a lecture from him,” Peter said. Harley nodded as they went to the gym. Harley went through the obstacle course as they realized quickly that he did in fact have Peter’s powers.

“Well, we done fucked up,” Harley said. Peter agreed as he debated on what to do next.

“Maybe we can say that you accidentally got some of my blood on your wrist and licked it?” Peter said. 

“You think Tony will bye that?” Harley said. Peter knew he wouldn’t but it was worth a shot to keep Tony from killing the other boy. Tony did not bye the excuse as he began a lecture on the boys having safe sex and not biting each other. Harley and Peter just rolled their eyes as Pepper smiled at Tony for at least trying to get something through their heads. Later, Harley looked at Peter before he asked the question.

“Maybe I could pretend to be Spider-man,” Harley said. 

“Leave the webbing of bad guys to me. You just focus on being pretty,” Peter joked. Harley pulled him closer. 

“I ain’t going to sit around while you’re in trouble,” Harley told him as he kissed his forehead. Peter smiled as Harley pulled him into one more kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
